


A Virus and an Ex-Assassin team up...

by NevaRYadL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: (nice tag I like it), Alex Mercer is no longer bound by gender but he/him pronouns are sometimes cool, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desmond Miles Lives, Fluff and Smut, Ignores Prototype 2, Other, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Trans Desmond Miles, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character Topping, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Desmond helps Alex catch some Templars that he needs information out of. Afterwards, Alex gets into a funk and needs some gentle loving to get out of. Desmond is more than happy to help out.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Virus and an Ex-Assassin team up...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles, nb/m fluff and smut, Alex Mercer is nonbinary and uses he/him prounouns, trans Demond Miles, trans man topping, anal fingering, strap on usage, fluff
> 
> Because Desmond deserves to be alive and happy, and also there is a piss poor amount of trans dudes topping in smut and I will not have it

His mouth was dry. His breaths were fire. His lungs burned like hell.

_Keep running._

Turning his head back around confirmed the three armored and armed goons chasing him were still doing as such. Perfect. Just needed to herd them away from any crowded streets, going into the mostly abandoned at night warehouse district that he knew by heart at this point. Took a corner a little sharply and lingered for half a second for the assholes to catch up before running like hell again to make it seem like they still had him. Give him an Oscar, because he was killing it

Run through a few alleyways, making sure to make noise so that they could still tail him behind, forward and forward until he found the dead end alleyway that he needed.

He made a good show of running forward blindly and then skidded to a halt, taking a moment to pause as though he was realizing what fresh horror it was to find the alleyway ended in a dead end and not another means of escape. When the three goons found him, he made a slow show of turning around and then backing up as though blindly trying to put more space between them and push off the inevitable. The hardest part was not laughing.

“Found you,” One grunted out.

“We’ll bring him back to the facility. And you’ll tell us where Zeus is, asshole.”

Desmond hit the dead end, back hitting the cold metal siding of the building.

He lifted his head enough that they could see past the shadow of his hood. See the crooked smile on his face.

“What the fuck do you have to be happy about?”

There was an abnormal thud behind them as a man dropped down and impacted concrete, but with the weight of a tank dropping and breaking the concrete upon impact. They turned on their heels to address Alex Mercer as he stood to his full height and stared down the men, his scowl visible even in the dark.

The rest was history.

* * *

“You want some?” Desmond asked Alex, offering his box of fries to him.

“No thanks,” Alex muttered.

“Okay,” Desmond said back.

Desmond leisurely finished his snack on the way to Dana’s apartment. New apartment. Desmond was still unsure about the details, both Mercers were hesitant to talk about what happened to their previous home. All Desmond knew was that apparently the last one had been fubar and she sometimes liked to lovingly bitch about everything that she had lost. She seemed to like her new apartment, and her new job as a ghost writer, just fine though, because she would always finish her playful griping with a 'oh well, out with the old and in with the new countertops!'.

They made it to her apartment, knowing the way pretty well at this point. Desmond knocked before Alex could just barge in. Dana never minded when her brutish brother barged in, but Desmond always hated when someone just barged into someone else's place, and then waited for Dana to open the door. When she did, she smiled at the two of them.

"Hello, Mr. Toy," Dana grinned at him.

"Hey D," Desmond grinned back.

Alex groaned as he brushed by, going and grabbing what he needed from further in the apartment.

"Hey! No groaning! You're the one that introduced him as 'my boy toy'!" Dana laughed at her brother's back.

"I was joking!" Alex shot back.

Desmond snorted, making Dana laugh as well. He loved the two's sibling interactions so much.

"He's gotta learn, I'll hang something over his head for years," Dana laughed before bumping shoulders with him. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, not bad, just got dinner."

"Uh… both of you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," Desmond shrugged. "Templars, so I'm not going to lose sleep over them. And you just sort of get used to things around Alex."

"Yeah…"

Alex came back with what he needed, some folder or another, and gave his sister a growl that had Dana chuckling at her brother. Virus or not, she simply did not have it in her to be truly scared of Alex past some starts.

"Come on," Alex grumbled to Desmond.

"Nice to see you, D," Desmond grinned at Dana.

"Nice seeing you too, Des."

* * *

Alex lived away from Dana. He claimed that after the last city had been engulfed, that it was simply safer for her. And for a time, Alex had lived in an abandoned apartment with only a grimy mattress and nothing really else. That had changed when Desmond had been thrown from his realm when he had ‘died’ to save his realm and just… Desmond had no fucking clue and honestly he did not want to ask the motives for some of the weird shit for weird but extremely powerful people that slipped in and out of his life. Not to mention, he did not want to question his being alive.

ANYWAY, Alex got a real apartment for him and Desmond to share that was away, but not too far away from Dana and that they could get some privacy both from Alex’s sister and the peaceful city that Alex was currently trying to lay low in. Nice place that Desmond paid for by bar tending at night and Alex selling useless (o them) information to interested people. Mostly Alex selling information, usually through Dana, Desmond just wanted to feel like he was helping pay the bills in some way and thus the bartending part time.

“You okay, Alex?” Desmond asked when they stepped inside their apartment, locking the door behind them and kicking out of his shoes and tugging off his hoodie.

Desmond almost expected a gruff or curt response, more brooding silence or for Alex to take off again on his hunt for even more information. When Alex got into one of his funkier moods, there was about a nine out of ten chance of Alex continuing his sullen silence for a few days before bouncing back to his usual lovable cold and distant self. There was also a chance of--

Alex mass shifted across the room, briefly turning into black and red biomass laced with the metallic grays of silver, steel, iron, before returning to himself right in front of Desmond. Close enough to feel Alex's lukewarm breath against his mouth. Those normally hard handsome features were so achingly soft. Those piercing pale eyes already closing as he leaned in for a kiss.

Oh, Alex was in one of those moods.

The ol ‘I’m in a very vulnerable mood and I don’t want to admit that I need some gentle loving’ mood. Almost made Desmond smile. Almost. Instead he leaned into the kiss as well, drawing his arms around Alex’s neck and drawing him in close and encouraging him to take more, that Desmond was offering more. Show Alex that he was all for giving that gentle loving that he craved. The motion made Alex rumble low in his chest, one of the noises Desmond knew intimately to be one of the virus' pleased sounds.

They kissed by the door for a few moments. Soft kisses, sweet kisses, feathery light little kisses while Alex leaned into him and Desmond leaned into him, holding him close while Alex got his love in. Soft little kisses until Alex pulled away from him, usually hard features soft and his eyelids hooded over softer eyes.

“Better?” Desmond smiled.

Alex grunted, but it was his lighter and more playful grunt, leaning in to kiss Desmond again.

“Can we take this to the bedroom?” Alex mumbled shyly against his mouth.

“Yeah,” Desmond grinned back, kissing Alex again.

They stepped into the bedroom, Desmond starting to undress. Not that Alex needed too, he just flexed and blurred into black and red biomass for a moment, and then there was a very naked Alex standing there.

“That’s still sexy in it’s own right,” Desmond teased.

Alex huffed before climbing into bed, laying on his back and languidly watching Desmond as he nonchalantly took off his shirt, pants, socks, boxers without fanfare and then climbed into bed with Alex. Desmond shuffled forward before outright laying on Alex, knowing he loved the heat and weight, so that they could start kissing again. Hotter and needier, Alex wrapping his arms around Desmond’s neck and pulling him close this time, sighing against Desmond’s mouth when he parted his lips before licking at and then inwards.

Alex was lukewarm against him, the virus maintaining a certain temperature outside of fighting and eating. But he warmed beautifully against Desmond’s body, tongue warming as he tasted Desmond’s mouth with slow and reverent drags of his tongue.

“Hey…” Desmond breathed when they parted, Alex really good at remembering that while he did not need to breathe, that Desmond very much still needed too. “You sure you’re okay?”

“... Yeah,” Alex sighed, sounding like he was letting something go. “Fe-- absorbing knowledge is… isn’t… you know…”

“I get it,” Desmond said, leaning up to kiss Alex’s forehead and not missing the very relieved sigh that rattled out of Alex or how he just… relaxed. It was almost cute, how little things could make Alex melt. But Desmond kept that to himself. One day he would break Alex out of his broody shell and admit that he was a softie that loved forehead kisses and being told he was doing okay. One day.

Until then…

“What do you want to do?” Desmond asked, pausing to kiss Alex briefly and softly.

“The usual…” Alex muttered low.

Grinning, Desmond mournfully pulled away from Alex to reach into the small nightstand by the bed, blindly grabbing the things they needed before returning.

“You know that we never need that,” Alex said when Desmond got some lube onto two fingers.

“But it makes you feel better,” Desmond simply said back, kissing Alex softly.

Alex had nothing to say, just kissed him back.

And sure, they did not ‘need’ it. Alex could shift his body any which way, could make his body like steel or like soft jelly _all the way through_ , could easily make it so his body can just be ready to go. But the human habits were what kept Alex grounded, what kept him sane and happy. It helped him actually enjoy sex instead of getting inside his own head. So Desmond did the human habits. Lube, the right right kind, slow and careful prep, all that jazz. No complaints yet, only praises breathlessly whispered into the darkened bedroom air. 

They flipped onto their sides for the next part, Alex not wanting to give up kissing him. Instead hooking a thigh over Desmond’s hip to give him better room and press him close enough that a roll forward of his hips could grind his hard dick against Desmond’s belly. Using one slick finger, Desmond reached before Alex to slip a finger down Alex’s ass. Slipping down between his cheeks until he found the edge of Alex’s hole. It made Alex groan softly against his mouth and roll his hips forward to grind his dick against Desmond’s stomach.

Desmond took his time. Slow and gentle, kissing Alex as he used one and then two fingers to open him up. Loving the breath sounds of Alex’s deep voice as he groaned and moaned against Desmond’s mouth. The grumpy, troubled virus shaped like a human, gradually relaxing and melting against Desmond, using the thigh on Desmond’s hip to yank him closer until they were pressed flush and tight to one another, Alex seeking out all the touch that he could get.

“Good?” Desmond breathed when two slick fingers sank down to the knuckle easily.

“Yeah.”

Desmond followed Alex’s gentle hands as Alex encouraged him to lay on his back, getting up to get the harness and strap and getting Desmond ready, getting the toy in the harness and then getting the harness onto Desmond. Making sure to give the ‘I still don’t get the joke’ look to the golden yellow silicone that had almost made Desmond laugh himself sick when he saw the all too familiar color. Instead just slicked the toy up once it was set properly and then straddled Desmond’s hips.

“Good, baby?” Desmond smiled up at the grumpy virus.

“What did I say about calling me that?” Alex playfully grumbled.

“You say you hate it, but I see how you go all puppy eyed when you think I’m not looking at you when I say it,” Desmond grinned. 

Alex snorted, moving to get into position, reaching behind him to grab the toy and hold it steady as he pressed the head against himself. Alex rocked against it for a moment, probably enjoying the pressure against his being for a moment. Desmond ran his hands along Alex’s hips, sometimes pausing to slide over and up Alex’s flexing abdomen, touching, soothing, petting, breathing heavy as Alex started rocking his hips back with more weight and pressing the base of the strap down against him.

“You good?” Alex sassed breathlessly, grinning down at Desmond.

“How about you take a seat and find out?”

Alex gave him a rare chuckle, before bracing his hands on Desmond’s stomach and getting his thighs bunched up underneath of him.

The first push down had them both moaning, Desmond’s hands flexing on Alex’s hips and Alex’s fingers flexing against Desmond’s stomach. Not that the absolutely amazing feeling stopped Alex for long, rocking back up and pressing himself down again, starting a slow but sure rhythm as he took more and more of the strap with each downward push, stealing both of their voices and replacing them with low grunts and breathy moans.

Despite losing a good chunk of thought process to the feeling of the toy getting rocked up and down against him and the absolute amazing sight of Alex slowly and surely starting to bounce on his lap, Desmond managed to get two thoughts to rub together to put his hands to good use. He dragged his hands up and down Alex’s thighs, along his lower abdomen and as much of Alex’s heaving chest as he could reach, sometimes grabbed Alex’s bobbing erection and gave him a few strokes before letting him go. Would not want the fun to end early (though Desmond still had no idea how Alex’s weird virus biology worked like his human body did, maybe it was all ‘I think it I feel it’ and the virus just rolling with it).

They fell into it, the nice blissful haze of moving. Alex enjoying the feeling of the strap pushing in and sliding out of him at his own pace, pressure and stretching and friction and movement. Desmond enjoying the toy pressing down on him and grinding against his body with each of Alex’s bounces, making him shudder and quiver as his orgasm quickly built up.

Just about the right time, Desmond forced some thoughts to work right and looked down just as Alex’s hands lost human form against his skin. Black and red biomass up to Alex’s elbows and long metal fingers. The beginnings of Alex’s shredding talons but never going too far, Desmond not breaking a sweat at the sight. Just losing shape enough to tell Desmond that Alex was really enjoying himself and that he was getting close.

“Feeling good, baby?” Desmond panted.

“Yeah,” Alex panted back, completely glossing over the nickname.

“Gonna cum for me?”

“Shut up,” Alex said, sounding halfway between a moan and a sharp barking laugh.

“Make me.”

So Alex bent down and kissed him, hot and needy and feverishly, stealing both their breath away just as Desmond hit his peak and started bucking his hips up into Alex as he started throbbing and pulsing underneath the toy. A few hard, jack-hammering thrusts had Alex tipping over the edge, hunching over to bury his face in Desmond’s neck as he lost shape for a second, shifting into biomass briefly before defaulting to his human self and then going slack against Desmond as they rode out their respective highs.

“Shower?” Desmond offered.

Only Desmond really needed it. Alex, being a mass of virus, did not sweat and even if he did orgasm, he did not ejaculate anything. Honestly, give Alex a few hours and his body could probably even break down the lube inside of him into something useful. But again, human habits kept Alex happy and Desmond loved making his lover happy.

“Yeah,” Alex panted.

They reluctantly pulled apart, Desmond pulling off the harness and toy and setting it aside to clean it right later on, before wobbling after Alex into the shower.

“Good, babe?” Desmond asked when they got underneath the warm spray. The heat always made Alex sleepy and relaxed, another reason to Alex to enjoy showers even if he was not human.

Alex sighed, in an annoyed and loving fashion, before pulling Desmond tight against him and kissing him soft and sweet.

“Yeah, I’m good. _boy toy_.”

Desmond laughed and held Alex close.


End file.
